


Немного о добром докторе

by Anakris



Series: Веер вероятностей [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Narada Incident, Pre Academy Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Леонард Горацио МакКой. Это не имя, которое ему дали его родители, но оно то, что он выбирает для себя.





	Немного о добром докторе

Десятилетие испытаний, страха и отчаяния, груза ответственности на его плечах. Он не хочет спасать тонущий корабль, и он не капитан, что бы идти вместе с ним на дно. Так что он открывает путь в один конец и уходит.   
  
В другом мире нет волшебства, но есть наука, техника и целая вселенная причудливых планет и цивилизаций.   
Он не смотрит на звезды, возвращаясь домой, к приемной семье, из медицинского колледжа.  
У него есть нормальная учеба, девушка, планы на свадьбу и дальнейшую жизнь вплоть до старости. Но, не случается. Развод бьет по старой ране и в аристократичной брюнетке он видит развязную рыжую. Дочь едва ли вспомнит его к тому моменту, как ему разрешат посещения. А потому он собирает вещи и снова уходит.   
  
У него не остается ничего. Только небольшая финансовая подушка, где денег всего-то на полгода дешевой жизни, пять бутылок крепкого алкоголя и одна фотография.   
Леонард Горацио МакКой напивается на ступеньках верфи какого-то города в среднем западе и впервые за двадцать с лишним лет смотрит на звезды. Он видит не только созвездия и объекты, но и всё остальное. Тьму, космос, опасность, смерть - всё то, что он привык ощущать на своей коже до того, как оказался в этом открытом и таком причудливом мире.   
Небо темное, бездонное и он смотрит вверх, желая оказаться там. Он запрокидывает голову и смеется, воет, кричит от боли и всё это простая какофония диких звуков.   
Ничего особенного.   
Ему кажется, будто бы весь мир вдруг схлопнулся и ударил его по ушам, вынул из него внутренности и оставил только кости, неспособные, никогда не способные, распасться на атомы. Кости это всё, что у него всегда остается. Даже после того как отказывают мышцы, как рвутся сухожилия, истощается кровоток - вместо глупой стонущей кучи на земле будет лежать молчаливая тень, готовая зубами выгрызать себе что-то. Обычно, к тому моменту он уже не помнит, за что борется.   
  
А потом около него садится какой-то пацан и говорит о планетах. Не о звездах или иных объектах, а о населенных гигантах. Он рассказывает о расах, об особенностях, о культуре.   
  
\- Я доктор, парень, я всё это знаю, - сквозь сжатые зубы выдыхает Леонард и встает.   
  
Он шатается, но кости всё еще продолжают держать его вес. Это единственное чему он бесконечно доверяет в любом из безумных миров.   
  
\- Джим, Джим Кирк.   
  
Тот же самый мальчишка пьет из его фляги, отвлекает его разговорами и в нем нет ничего знакомого, ничего такого, за что стоило бы зацепится, а он цепляется.   
  
\- МакКой, Леонард МакКой.   
  
Бурбон горчит на языке и его тело дрожит от перепада высоты. А мальчишка рядом говорит и говорит и говорит. А потом спрашивает о нем. И он хочет рассмеяться, когда кто-то в последний раз спрашивал о нем без предрассудков и ожиданий? Когда это было?   
И он смеется. Потому что он может.   
  
\- Моя жена забрала планету - он говорит не об аристократичной брюнетке, но о сумасшедшей рыжей, - и дочь в разводе. - Джоанна будет прекрасной умной леди с повышенным ЭСВ, возможно даже пси-один или два, если он в чем-то может быть прав. - Оставила только кости.   
  


***

Мостик гудит от энергии, есть трещины там, где их не должно быть и пара ног в черных брюках торчащие из-под станции связиста.   
  
\- Кости, - откуда-то сверху, вопреки очевидному, доносится голос Джима, - минуту. У нас повреждения...  
  
Сноп искр и из-под станции навигатора выползает тот самый семнадцатилетний гений в очках.   
  
\- Системы навигации, - он щелкает какими-то кнопками, переключает тумблеры и счастливо дышит, - в полном порядке.   
  
Он смотрит на детей, в окружении которых он живет последние три года, выдыхает весь стресс из его легких и качает головой. Это его жизнь.


End file.
